


Good Directions

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 14:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18501094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Who needs a map?





	Good Directions

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Good Directions  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Captain Kirk/Spock  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 160  
>  **Summary:** Who needs a map?  
>  **A/N:** written for st_20_fics for the word 'map' on my [prompt table](https://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/713180.html)

“Maybe we should have brought a map.” Kirk looked out over the terrain doubtfully. He would’ve sworn they had already come by this way three times already.

Spock arched an eyebrow. He had listened closely to the directions they were given and had followed them to the letter. _Was it his fault the man hadn’t given them good directions?_

“The guy said it was only a short walk but it feels as if we’ve been going around in circles for the last two hours.” Kirk pointed to what looked to be a rundown cabin a short distance from where they stood. “I know I’ve seen that before.”

Fat raindrops began to fall around them. Spock glanced up at the darkening sky. “Perhaps we should take shelter there until the rain stops.”

Kirk nodded eagerly. That was the best idea he had heard all day. Him and Spock alone in a deserted cabin... maybe the directions weren’t so bad after all.


End file.
